Perfection
by mimichan88
Summary: She was his everything ,his love,his life.......his perfection.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This story is dedicated to **xXxSilverMoonxXx. **Hope you really like this story.

Gaahina one-shot. I absolutely adore this couple

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

"Romantic love reaches out in little ways, showing attention and admiration. Romantic love remembers what pleases a woman, what excites her, and what surprises her. Its actions whisper: you are the most special person in my life."  
--Charles Stanley

* * *

**Perfection**

He guessed, it all started when they were suddenly made aware of each others presence. He being the Kazekage of the village could not make a lot of trips to Konoha but when he did at some point he would have to meet the Hyuga head as he had to with all heads of the Ninja clans. He met her only once at her father's office sitting between her father and him serving sweets and tea. But then he left to visit the other clan houses and she along with her sweet tea was forgotten, later he would remember it as the best tea he had ever drank.

It was almost four years after the Akatsuki's attack on Konoha that he was made aware of her again, she had been sent to Suna as Konoha's ambassador and would spend three months with them .She had grown up ,all the baby fat had disappeared and her hair was longer reaching just below her rear ,pale eyes covered with thick lashes and perfect nose and below it pink full lips and he wondered what it tasted like .He was attracted to her, he never initiated anything physical unless the woman was willing and understood his attention was extended to the physical only, looking at the tiny woman in front of him conversing with his brother he highly doubted she was that sort and again forgot all about it he would later remember as the only time he looked really looked at a woman

She was apparently very close to the shadow user as they had to spend a lot of time taking care of her sensei's child and the Inuzuka boy who was her teammate hence his siblings decided that she would stay with them and not in the residence for foreign shinobi's, he let it go he seriously doubted she was on an assassination attempt. It was on her fifth night there that he saw her ,he had returned home after finishing his paperwork when he found her door ajar she was standing in the balcony looking at the moon he stood there mesmerized ,she was beautiful perfect face perfect body he vaguely was pleased she wore the jacket even in the desert he never ever wanted anyone to see her like this ,she turned around and greeted him he hesitantly entered her room they stood together ,she gazing at the moon and he gazing at her , they slowly began talking , he would later remember it as the very few instances where he was accepted for who he was. For her acknowledgement he would always be grateful.

The conversations became their ritual .Every night he would come to her and they would talk .He knew from their talks that she was passed over as heir in favor of her cousin she had moved out of the Hyuga estate and was living on her own, she loved cooking, loved reading and gardening and loved babysitting her godson, she took her job seriously though she hated politics she truly believed that if you chose your words correctly you could make differences small and big. Much to his delight he found out she had stopped crushing on Naruto . He also revealed a lot about himself how he loved his siblings, loved his nation and people but could never extend love to the opposite sex, the gratitude he has for everyone's trust and respect the deep anger he still felt when someone still considered him as a demon . He loved reading and he would spend hours discussing them with her, she would always listen, every word .He never understood why he felt fine sharing his life with her. It would remain as one of the most important titles he would bestow upon her –his confidant

The three months went so swiftly the negotiations were made and she would leave, she said goodbye to his siblings and retired to her room. He had gone to her room to have maybe their final talk and it disturbed him .She was sitting on the railing she wore a green nightgown ….just like his eyes .She looked so lost, the words just came tumbling "Ill miss you Nata" "Ill miss you more Gaara".He would never understand why he did it but they would spend that night in complete silence with her on his lap arms cradling her from the harsh winds as they watched the moon and heard each others heart beat. He would always remember the way his heart broke when she left.

He met her a year later he was attending a festival in Konoha. He had requested Hinata to be his escort, he more than missed her it had been awful without her, after the festival they went near the forest to watch the fireworks. It was at this moment he chose to kiss her. His heart nearly exploded when she kissed him back. It was at that moment … that moment they knew they were together. They spent the rest of their night once again in each others arm, hungrily kissing and then slept in each others arm. He would always remember the feeling of her in his arms when he woke up. She came with him to Konoha's gate to say goodbye. Before they left he kissed her, she hugged him and her last words before he left was that she would wait.

It had almost been six months since that night in Konoha he wanted her back once again in his arms. He was standing on the wall surrounding Suna gazing at the desert when he saw her. There she was running along with two other members Shikamaru and made his way smoothly to the entrance and waited for her. He would always remember the way his heart mended when she jumped into his arms and kissed him.

They had come to the deliver a scroll and assist in training the Suna academy students as part of the peace treaty. The night was spent celebrating Naruto's selection as the Hokage candidate. The bar was full his brother and Naruto were busy flirting with every girl in the vicinity. His sister and Hinata were dancing with each other. He sat there with a glass of Sake in his hand watching her body move with the beat of the music. "You love her" he turned to see the shadow nin. "Yes". He wanted to ask this man how he did it how he could bear to live away from the one he loved for so long, as if sensing his query Nara spoke "Only because I love Temari I am willing to stay apart she is worth the wait" He gulped down the sake and nodded .Hinata was worth the wait. That night all of them were quite drunk as they entered the mansion save Naruto whose demon refused to let him get drunk. He collapsed on the bed pulling Hinata along with him and slept his best sleep in months.

It was by accident that he had found Hinata he was staring out the window taking a break from the massive paperwork. The side window gave him a perfect view of his private garden. He watched a ball make its way into the flower bed he smiled as he saw Hinata in pale lavender silk cheongsam he also saw two tiny twerps make their way into his garden and smiled as they tried to avoid Hinata who was pretending to be asleep. She soon rushed forward when the smaller boy yelled out in pain apparently the cactus had wounded the boy. The boy's sister was calming him down they both backed away as they saw Hinata. Hinata on the other hand swooped the boy in her arms and healed the wound. Gaara used his sand to retrieve the ball. He watched as the children played .His heart soared as he caught Hinata's eye and she mouthed a tiny 'Thank you'. It was then he decided that he wouldn't wait he would have her, keep her forever.

The council wondered why the Godaime had called them. The mutterings and speculation stopped once he came in. He took his seat at the round table. "I have decided to get married". It took a whole of two minutes before all out war broke out in the council room everyone started screaming their questions asking explanations .Gaara simply summoned his and watched as everyone went quiet with fear.

Baki his former sensei finally asked the question on everyone's mind "Who is the girl?"

"Hinata of the Hyuga clan" there was a general murmur of approval. Ebizo sighed "Ah young love. I like her sweet, respectful, nice body" he laughed as Gaara glared at him in anger. He knew as did everyone he would never harm Ebizo after all his sister gave life to revive Gaara. In the laughter lay the pride in his former senseis and he was glad. As he left the room Ebizo's voice called him "It is at times like this I know my sister's life was not lost in vain". Gaara watched the old man leave it was at times like this he was glad to be alive.

He had left for Konoha immediately .He had reached Konoha Kankuro and the rest of his Anbu went to the embassy. He had made his way to Hinata's apartment the moment she opened the door he blurted it out "Will you marry me?" he sighed not exactly the perfect proposal in his head. He never regretted it when she jumped and said yes. It had been gruesome as he had to go through both the Hyuga and Konoha council. Nearly two months of discussion finally it was done and Konoha and Suna had reached a groundbreaking treaty for peace and he got his hime.

On the second of March Hyuga Hinata finally became Sabaku No Hinata Lady Kazekage, his wife. After the festivities Gaara made his way to his private chamber. Hinata was there the servants had 'prepared' her for their wedding night. He swore he had never seen anything so beautiful.

He pulled her close slowly trying to calm his wife down. He gently laid her down and began kissing her. He relished in her tiny moans her bright laughter she bought him to a high that he never knew. Her tiny soft supple body under him writhing in pleasure the innate comfort he found being with her. It was then when both their bodies were joined in the most intimate way possible that he knew he was in heaven.

It was dawn when he woke up. He sighed and made his way to the window and seated himself on the sill. His eyes inevitably drawn to the woman on his bed being bathed by the sun's glow. He smiled as she made her way towards him. He would always love how she would fit perfectly into him.

It had been years since his marriage to Hinata. She had given him three beautiful children and for that he was extremely grateful. He lay there holding his love. He would always love her for giving him her life, her love. It was in these moments these special moments that he knew she… she made his life ….perfect.

* * *

"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres."**  
**--Corinthians

* * *

**A/N:**Hope you guys enjoyed it :))))))) Okay I know Sabaku is not Gaara's last name but I improvised;)

**Please R&R. NO FLAMES ALLOWED.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Ok this chapter is dedicated to** mistress akasha **.I hope you like it .Sorry I took so long

Thanks to all those who reviewed**fanofanime****xXxSilverMoonxXx****DarkndAngel9****midnight blue08**** ashley ****diff-r-ent-1****ImCutePoison****.ruru-chan****narufangirl16****mistress akasha**** CAR.** You guys are the best

Basically its the same story only now with lemon .Hope you guys enjoy it :))

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto**

* * *

"Romantic love reaches out in little ways, showing attention and admiration. Romantic love remembers what pleases a woman, what excites her, and what surprises her. Its actions whisper: you are the most special person in my life."  
--Charles Stanley

* * *

**Perfection**

He guessed it all started when they were suddenly made aware of each others presence. He being the Kazekage of the village could not make a lot of trips to Konoha but when he did at some point he would have to meet the Hyuga head as he had to with the heads of all the Ninja clans. He met her only once at her father's office sitting between her father and him serving sweets and tea. But then he left to visit the other clan houses and she along with her sweet tea were forgotten, later he would remember it as the best tea he had ever drank.

It was almost four years after the Akatsuki's attack on Konoha that he was made aware of her again, she had been sent to Suna as Konoha's ambassador and would spend three months with them .She had **grown up** ,all the baby fat had disappeared and her hair was longer reaching just below her rear ,pale eyes covered with thick lashes and perfect nose and below it pink full lips and he wondered what it tasted like .He was attracted it to her, he never initiated anything physical unless the woman was willing and understood his attention was extended to the physical only looking at the tiny woman in front of him conversing with his brother he highly doubted she was that sort and again forgot all about it he would later remember as the only time he looked really looked at a woman

She was apparently very close to the shadow user as they had spend a lot of time taking care of her sensei's child and the Inuzuka boy who was her teammate hence his siblings decided that she would stay with them and not in the residence for foreign shinobi's, he let it go he seriously doubted she was on an assassination attempt. It was on her fifth night there that he saw her ,he had returned home after finishing his paperwork when he found her door ajar she was standing in the balcony looking at the moon he stood there mesmerized ,she was beautiful perfect face perfect body he vaguely was pleased she wore the jacket even in the desert he never ever wanted anyone to see her like this ,she turned around and greeted him he hesitantly entered her room they stood together ,she gazing at the moon and he gazing at her , they slowly began talking , he would later remember it as the very few instances where he was accepted for who he was. For her acknowledgement he would always be grateful.

The conversations became their ritual .Every night he would come to her and they would talk .He knew from their talks that she was passed over as heir in favor of her cousin and she had moved out of the Hyuga estate and was living on her own, she loved cooking, loved reading and gardening and loved babysitting her godson, she took her job seriously though she hated politics she truly believed that if you chose your words correctly you could make differences small and big. Much to his delight he found out she had stopped crushing on Naruto . He also revealed a lot about himself how he loved his siblings, loved his nation and people but could never extend love to the opposite sex, the gratitude he has for everyone's trust and respect the deep anger he still felt when someone still considered him as a demon . He loved reading and he would spend hours discussing them with her, she would always listen, every word .He never understood why he felt fine sharing his life with her. It would remain as one of the most important titles he would bestow upon her –his confidant

The three months went so swiftly the negotiations were made and she would leave, she said goodbye to his siblings and retired to her room. He had gone to her room to have maybe their final talk and it disturbed him .She was sitting on the railing she wore a green nightgown ….just like his eyes .She looked so lost, the words just came tumbling "Ill miss you Nata" "Ill miss you more Gaara".He would never understand why he did it but they would spend that night in complete silence with her on his lap arms cradling her from the harsh winds as they watched the moon and heard each others heart beat. He would always remember the way his heart broke when she left.

He met her a year later he was attending a festival in Konoha. He had requested Hinata to be his escort, he more than missed her it had been awful without her, after the festival they went near the forest to watch the fireworks. It was at this moment he chose to kiss her. His heart nearly exploded when she kissed him back. It was at that moment … that moment they knew they were together. They spent the rest of their night once again in each others arm, hungrily kissing and then slept in each others arm. He would always remember the feeling of her in his arms when he woke up. She came with him to Konoha's gate to say goodbye. Before they left he kissed her, she hugged him and her last words before he left was that she would wait.

It had almost been six months since that night in Konoha he wanted her back once again in his arms. He was standing on the wall surrounding Suna gazing at the desert when he saw her. There she was running along with two other members Shikamaru and Naruto.

He made his way smoothly to the entrance and waited for her. He would always remember the way his heart mended when she jumped into his arms and kissed him.

They had come to the deliver a scroll and assist in training the Suna academy students as part of the peace treaty. The night was spent celebrating Naruto's selection as the Hokage candidate. The bar was full his brother and Naruto were busy flirting with every girl in the vicinity. His sister and Hinata were dancing with each other. He sat there with a glass of Sake in his hand watching her body move with the beat of the music. "You love her" he turned to see the shadow nin. "Yes". He wanted to ask this man how he did it how he could bear to live away from the one he loved for so long, as if sensing his query Nara spoke "Only because I love Temari I am willing to stay apart she is worth the wait" He gulped down the sake and nodded .Hinata was worth the wait. That night all of them were quite drunk as they entered the mansion save Naruto whose demon refused to let him get drunk. He collapsed on the bed pulling Hinata along with him and slept his best sleep in months.

It was by accident that he had found Hinata he was staring out the window taking a break from the massive paperwork. The side window gave him a perfect view of his private garden. He watched a ball make its way into the flower bed he smiled as he saw Hinata in pale lavender silk cheongsam he also saw two tiny twerps make their way into his garden and smiled as they tried to avoid Hinata who was pretending to be asleep. She soon rushed forward when the smaller boy yelled out in pain apparently the cactus had wounded the boy. The boy's sister was calming him down they both backed away as they saw Hinata. Hinata on the other hand swooped the boy in her arms and healed the wound. Gaara used his sand to retrieve the ball. He watched as the children played .His heart soared as he caught Hinata's eye and she mouthed a tiny 'Thank you'. It was then he decided that he wouldn't wait he would have her, keep her forever.

The council wondered why the Godaime had called them. The mutterings and speculation stopped once he came in. He took his seat at the round table. "I have decided to get married". It took a whole of two minutes before all out war broke out in the council room everyone started screaming their questions asking explanations .Gaara simply summoned his sand and watched as everyone went quiet with fear.

Baki his former sensei finally asked the question on everyone's mind "Who is the girl?"

"Hinata of the Hyuga clan" there was a general murmur of approval. Ebizo sighed "Ah young love. I like her sweet, respectful, nice body" he laughed as Gaara glared at him in anger. He knew as did everyone he would never harm Ebizo after all his sister gave life to revive Gaara. In the laughter lay the pride in his former senseis and he was glad. As he left the room Ebizo's voice called him "It is at times like this I know my sister's life was not lost in vain". Gaara watched the old man leave it was at times like this he was glad to be alive.

He had left for Konoha immediately .He had reached Konoha and the rest of his Anbu went to the embassy. He had made his way to Hinata's apartment the moment she opened the door he blurted it out "Will you marry me?" he sighed not exactly the perfect proposal in his head. He never regretted it when she jumped and said yes. It had been gruesome as he had to go through both the Hyuga and Konoha council. Nearly two months of discussion finally it was done and Konoha and Suna had reached a groundbreaking treaty for peace and he got his hime.

On the second of March Hyuga Hinata finally became Sabaku No Hinata Lady Kazekage, his wife. After the festivities Gaara made his way to his private was there the servants had 'prepared' her for their wedding night. He swore he had never seen anything so beautiful.

He pulled her close slowly trying to calm his wife down. He gently laid her down and began kissing her. He gazed at her she had begun to tremble " Gaara kun please be gentle" "I will Nata…..I promise to never hurt you" . He kissed her lips begging for permission she allowed him to enter and he deepened the kiss tasting every inch of her.

His mouth soon left her and made its way to her neck biting and leaving its mark. He pulled her up abruptly her hair flowing like silk caressing him. His hands kept roaming her body finally reaching the hem of her gown with one tug he pulled it off her. His eyes gazed at her ample bosom perfect for his hands her pink nipples erect from the cool wind. His head dipped down as he caught one nipple in his mouth and began suckling kneading the other mound with his hand .He later switched positions to the other mound giving it his complete attention.

He relished in her cries and moans. Her hands entangled in his hair her bosom pushed out asking him for more. His hands quickly divested her off the tiny lace underwear and his eyes hungrily gazed at the nest of dark curls. She pulled away his sleeping pants releasing his erect member. Her eyes gazed at the throbbing flesh and her small hands covered it. He hissed in pleasure when he felt her mouth envelope his manhood stroking and sucking. He came in her mouth and he watched as she swallowed it. She looked at his flesh that was once again erect mentioning something about stamina. He pulled her up and placed her at the centre of the bed.

She looked at him her eyes sure and finally giving him permission to enter. His eyes locked onto her's he plunged in. He felt as his member reached her innocence He quickly moved further breaking it whispering sweet nothings in her ear kissing her to make her forget the pain. He stayed still allowing her sweet tightness to get adjusted to his member he could feel her muscles tightening around him and soon she was screaming his name out in ecstasy. It was then when their bodies were joined in the most intimate way possible that he knew he was in heaven.

It was dawn when he woke up. He sighed and made his way to the window and seated himself on the sill. His eyes inevitably drawn to the woman on his bed being bathed by the sun's glow. He smiled as she made her way towards him. He would always love how she would fit perfectly into him.

It had been years since his marriage to Hinata. She had given him three beautiful children and for that he was extremely grateful. He lay there holding his love. He would always love her for giving him her life, her love. It was in these moments these special moments that he knew she… she made his life ….perfect.

* * *

"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres."**  
**--Corinthians

* * *

A/N:I was working on some other stories but I got a huge virus attack and a lot of my files were deleted or corrupted and like I have to fix that since theres a whole lot of my lab work .Anyway please let me know what you guys think of this version of perfection :))))

**Please R&R. NO flames allowed**


End file.
